


Stay Safe

by percabethisawesome



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethisawesome/pseuds/percabethisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitzsimmons is getting ready to assist Agent Melinda Mey on a mission. His pregnant wife, Jemma Fitzsimmons has trouble saying goodbye.</p><p>Just another fluffy Fitzsimmons one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe

"Did you pack everything?" Simmons asked.

"Jemma, it’s just for one day," Fitz said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards his very pregnant wife.

"I know," she said. "And did you pack the sandwich? You need to keep it cold, there’s mayonnaise, and it can cause-" She was waving her arms frantically as she spoke.

Leo Fitz walked up to Simmons. “Jemma,” he said, putting his arm on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. _He is going to be okay. He is going to be okay_ , she repeated this several times in her head.

"I’m gonna be okay," he said, as if reading her mind.

"I know, I just- I-I-"

She didn’t have to say another word. Fitz pulled her into a hug. His arms were safe, and secure; home, but he hugged her gently.

He hushed her, while rubbing her back. He wished that Mey had someone else she could take. Yet, he knew that with Mey he definitely wouldn’t get hurt. Still, though it wasn’t himself that he was worried about.

"When I get back we’ll discuss names, yea?" he asked.

"Yeah," Simmons said burying her face in his sweater, breathing in his smell, trying to keep from crying.

It was too late she could already feel her eyes getting warm, and wet. She sniffled,and the tears fell on Fitz’s jumper.

"Simmons," he said, looking at her, and lifting her chin with his fingers.

"It- it’s just hormones!" she said wiping the tears away from her bloodshot eyes.

"I’m sure," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear, and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Fitz!" Mey called from outside the lab.

"Just a moment," Fitz called back.

He looked back at Simmons. “I’ll be fine. I mean, I’ll have the Cavalry.”

Jemma smiled, as Fitz bent down. “And you better not give your mum any trouble,” he said, laying his hand on the baby bump.

He could hear Agent Mey honking the horn on the bus. He stood up again. “I love you,” he said, again embracing Jemma.

He didn’t want to let go. He knew that she would spend the next twenty-four hours worrying. He wanted to just stay here with her. “Don’t do anything rash,” Simmons said.

"No worries," he said. "Have tea ready for when I get back," he said, running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her on the lips, and it was passionate and slow. For a moment time  _did_ stop.

"Gosh, I love you," he said, pulling away from her. He wanted to remember her smiling face. He wanted to remember her just as she was at this moment. Her sparkling brown eyes, her smooth lips, her dimples.

"I love you, try to stay safe," Jemma pleaded.

"I will," he promised. He kissed her on the forehead. "I will," he repeated.

Fitzsimmons walked with their fingers intertwined to the bus. Both of them still savoring that last kiss.


End file.
